


The Show Dances On

by Aaravosa (Lokiiwood)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: 80's AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 80s, Anal Sex, Angst and Smut, Dad Viren, Hook-Up, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance But Like Aaravos Is Really The One in Charge So Is It Though, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Smut, viravos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiwood/pseuds/Aaravosa
Summary: Two different versions of the same idea - Viren is a manager and Aaravos is the talent. They're notsupposedto be anything more than that.Inspired by the 80's AU fanart of Abigail Salier!Twitter Link 1Twitter Link 2.·:*¨¨* ≈☆≈ *¨¨*:·.Aaravos’ free hand leisurely pulled his sunglasses down from his hair to settle on the bridge of his sweating nose.His long fingers teased around his ear and Aaravos chuckled.“Call me ‘sir’ if you want me to stop treating you so sweetly. I can be professional.”.·:*¨¨* ≈☆≈ *¨¨*:·.“What are you going to do?” he said weakly.But Viren knew. He knew from the hungry look in Aaravos eyes and the sensual way he gripped him, hands slipping under his jacket and shirt to charm skin, and how his leg moved to rest on top and trap his own.Viren wanted this, and the admittance hurt his chest.





	1. Call Me Sir

**Author's Note:**

> In which a reluctant Viren manages an unruly elf.

“Are you my new footboy? Never seen one quite like you.”

“I'm your new _manager_.”

He laughed. Viren sighed, pushing his sunglasses onto his head. The elf sitting on the raven, plush couch before him had arrived early and Viren had already told himself not to stare before he came into the room. Of _course_ he heard of Aaravos the ‘Shining Rockstar.’ Before they even spoke of his dancing and singing, they whispered about his enchanting, star-studded skin that reflected brilliantly off disco balls. They awed over how even his eccentric, various animal prints he wore _all at onc_ e didn’t look so bad - on him. Viren was already exhausted from the tiger and leopard headband he wore in addition to his zebra pants and pink, giraffe accessories. Why was the talent always like...this?

Whatever. Viren could handle a delinquent, even if he wasn’t...wearing a shirt? He tore his eyes away after realizing the star on his muscular chest was part of him. He heard Aaravos stand and pretended to check over his clipboard, adjusting his suit as the elf approached.

“Aren’t you a cute, little thing.”

Cute?

The word that had to be sarcasm made Viren look again. What the - oh, they didn’t mention how tall he was. All elves were, but Aaravos was... _tall_. Aaravos quite literally looked down on him as he fixed his loose headband, glittering muscles flexing. Was that on purpose? Ugh.

“Yes, yes, I’m shorter than you. Anyway, it is a pleasure to formally meet you.”

Viren held out his hand and Aaravos gently took it, softly clasping it between his two, beautiful hands.

“Naturally, it is a pleasure to meet you too,” he grinned, his freckles briefly twinkling as those bronzy coins bore into him. Were his scleras always like this? He thought the black would be off-putting from the photos he'd seen, but in-person they were…captivating.

Viren took his hand back awkwardly, the warmth of his touch lingering. They told him the new rising star was a dangerous one, perhaps even a gamble. And it wasn't because of any violent history or questionable talent, it was because Aaravos _knew_ he was gorgeous and hadn't learned any public speaking - or private, as he duly noted. It was a combination that made the best of them fade as quickly as they rose.

But Viren wasn't in a position to have that happen to his new talent. After the disaster at Katolis Records, this was his last chance to not fall into permanent obscurity and unhirability as a manager. He had kids to take care of, dammit.

“Yes. Ahem, I am Viren.”

“Oh yes! I know of you. Tell me, what will you do for me that you failed to at Katolis Records?”

Viren would not entertain this nonsense. He had enough of people looking down and doubting him, and since he couldn't do anything about Aaravos being _oppressively_ tall at the very least he wouldn't put up with his quips.

“Perhaps save your complaints for _after_ we begin. Furthermore, if you actually saw my portfolio you'd know I have decades of positive experience.”

“Oh, really?” he mused, stepping forward and beginning to circle him as a prowling tiger might of trapped prey. But he refused to be intimidated. Viren kept his eyes on Aaravos until he finally stopped and hummed.

“Satisfied?” Viren scoffed.

“Very.” The dark and deep allure of his response caught him off-guard.

"Something interests you?" he chuckled.

"Ah - I was just thinking about your vocal range. They told me you're a bass but could go as high as a tenor."

“Oh, that's not true.”

“I figured. I'll ma-”

“I can also go as high as some altos.”

“...Aaravos, that's impossible.”

Aaravos’ eyes narrowed as his smile widened.

“And!” Viren interrupted before he could even start, “I'm not interested in hearing it right now either. We're both going to be very busy, very soon.”

“All business, that's interesting.”

Aaravos’ smile was knowing and secretive as he studied Viren's face.

“And how is it interesting?”

“I just assumed...hm, no wife I take it?”

“No.”

“Nor...husband?”

“What exactly are you getting at here? Can we cut to the point?”

Aaravos adjusted his obnoxious headband and shrugged. “It's just our first meeting is alone in a private room. Me, a youthful and gorgeous star, and you...not.”

Aaravos’ fingers tickled both of Viren’s arms, dawdling up in their alluring slow dance before the entertainer landed his arms on his shoulders. Aaravos took a step closer and Viren promptly took one back. He felt heat rising to his ears. Embarrassment or anger? Probably a healthy mix.

“I-I have nothing but professional interest in you. I'd appreciate it if we didn't discuss such strange things. I don't need a harassment lawsuit on my hands.”

“As if I'd report anything you did to me.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Disappointments aside, you may go ahead and ‘manage’ me, _sir_.”

Viren's rebuttal died on his lips. How was Aaravos _doing_ that? His already deep voice would somehow echo and rattle him inside as if Aaravos was magically speaking into his ear.

What a handful. What he'd give for some humble talent who knew how to mind their own business, or at the very least not ask him about his ex-wife. Just once. Viren turned on his heel with a grumpy sigh and they returned to the ‘real world’ of the studio.

Aaravos followed him, but they were frequently interrupted by people in awe of his appearance. He towered over most as they passed and stole their attention, and Viren would be lying if he said he didn’t understand why. Aaravos was attractive - _really_ attractive - and unnecessarily seductive. Their disaster of a meeting proved that fact, but Viren decided not to take his innuendos to heart.

Although rude, Aaravos was right. He was a young, gorgeous star and Viren was just a manager who wasn’t getting better in either apartment.

“Where are we going, _sir_?”

There went that tone again. Forget how - _why_ was he doing that?

“To your new trailer, we have to get you settled in before those hippies start flooding our lots again.”

“Oh, an upcoming concert?”

“A war protest.”

“Oh.”

Aaravos sped up to walk side-by-side with him, glancing over every few seconds and practically begging for his attention as they escaped into the studio parking lot.

“Yes, Aaravos?”

"You let me call you ‘sir'...At first, I was being playful with you, but perhaps you really believe my good looks make me your junior?”

“...What are you saying?” Viren paused his walking to shoot an eyebrow up at the man with the most cat-like expression he’d ever seen.

“I’m much older than you. You should be calling _me_ ‘sir.’”

“W-what? Do you mean by elf standards?”

Aaravos laughed and hooked his arm around his, tugging him to continue walking. Nervously, Viren’s eyes skimmed around them.

“I’m old by all standards. But we’ll round down to a 1,000 if anyone asks, alright?”

“Round _down_? Are you messing with me?”

“Not unless you want me to,” he purred. “So...how about calling me ‘sir’? Hm?”

Viren’s mouth trembled as he checked the clipboard. It was right there in print. Impossible. Aaravos was older than him. He couldn’t believe it. Aaravos was older than him and still looked like _that_.

“The...the trailer is the one with the star on it,” Viren mumbled, pointing with his chin and trying not to blister in his favorite tailored sweater.

“What a wonderful manager you are,” Aaravos gasped, although Viren wasn’t sure if it was sarcastic or not.

They arrived and Viren snatched his arm away and reached to unlock the vehicle, but Aaravos’ arm stopped him. It softly hit the door and Viren was trapped between the side of the trailer and his chest.

“Aaravos! D-dammit I told you-”

“Told me what?” he whispered, his white hair blocking out light as it fell down his face.

“I told...I told you...t-to…”

He couldn’t remember. Viren couldn’t remember a damn thing.

Aaravos’ free hand leisurely pulled his sunglasses down from his hair to settle on the bridge of his sweating nose.

His long fingers teased around his ear and Aaravos chuckled.

“Call me ‘sir’ if you want me to stop treating you so sweetly. I can be professional.”

Viren’s mouth parted, but he couldn’t even remember the magic word that Aaravos just promised to release him.

So he said nothing.

And he continued to say nothing when Aaravos’ perfect, buxom lips ghosted over his before muzzling him. Aaravos tasted nothing like how he looked or behaved - sweet and floral, even when he eased his lips open with an equally beguiling and calming tongue. The kiss almost felt natural and appropriate, not that he’d had one at all in years now. He forgot what they were like - but the memories of how nice they felt came rushing back.

Aaravos’ other arm wormed its way under his suit and up his chest, pushing his back fully against the trailer with suffocating seduction. The other arm that had trapped him pinched at his thigh before rubbing over his clothed crotch, coaxing out a straining response. Viren was being completely overwhelmed by Aaravos’ touch as three different sensations sent him spiraling into submission. The hand under his shirt finally found nipple, rolling it between his fingers as his other hand began to stroke the new shape outlining his pants.

“Nm…” It was an accident and embarrassing enough for Viren to shove his head back, thumping hard against the trailer as he rasped, inhaling as much air as he could.

Dammit. Dammit. Oh, what had he just _done?_ Viren quickly shoved Aaravos’ hands off of him as he tried to regain his bearings. They were outside. Anyone could’ve seen how easily he’d been ensnared and how his shame was stretching and aching towards Aaravos.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m – you – no!” Viren attempted. Panic shook his words as his eyes darted around them in the parking lot. “I-I can’t mess this up. I have _kids_ to take care of!” he tried to explain to the elf who moved his arms politely behind his back, completely casual. As if he’d just as easily do it again, as if ravaging his cohorts was just a normal part of his business.

Kids. That would scare him off, right? Viren could take solace in that. He was alone by choice, and he didn’t need to lose his job and what was left of his reputation just because Aaravos was...him!

Aaravos’ eyes crinkled with an amused smirk and Viren’s stomach dropped.

“How delightful, Viren. I love children.”


	2. Distant from the Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an eager Viren regrets volunteering to manage an attractive elf.

Viren was early - again, much to his annoyance. He didn’t care what people thought about him, at least that’s what he told himself when he heard the rumors about him ‘not having a life’ and ‘not taking care of his kids’ as the reason he was always first to arrive and last to leave.

Hard work is never appreciated around here. He sighed and debated gathering his belongings and leaving before anyone saw him. No, he wouldn’t do that. This wasn’t college.

“Viren?”

Oh, too late. Viren quickly scattered his folders, pretending he was just rearranging and not packing it up.

“Oh! Harrow!” he said, forcing a smile. Harrow was the only person he wanted to see, but even that wasn’t enough to relax him.

Maybe because Viren still thought of their fling every time Harrow’s gentle eyes fell on him in an empty room. Viren avoided eye contact, but all he saw was Harrow’s beautiful locks falling down his trimmed chest, their rainbow beads accenting his shirtless hot pink suit. Viren couldn't understand how he still dressed as peculiarly as the youth at his age. Was it because no one would ever say anything negative to the ‘King' of Katolis Records? Viren didn't have that luxury and he certainly didn't have the guts.

“Early again I see. I’m so glad we work together,” Harrow laughed, deep and mellow, patting him roughly on the shoulder. As the new co-manager of Katolis Records but an old friend, Harrow could be as friendly as he wanted when they were alone. Viren appreciated that. But not these meetings.

“Now Harrow-”

“I know, I know. I apologize,” Harrow sighed, shaking his head as he went to set his folders at the head seat. “But this is an important one, I promise.” Harrow dropped them and grinned as he turned to face Viren again, a smirk on his face. “Hey, I even moved the morning meetings back an hour so you could drop Soren and Claudia off at school. Am I not the best boss?”

Viren sighed. He couldn’t complain. “Yes, Harrow, you’re the best boss.”

His companion laughed at that and eased down in the head chair, his large - and warm, as Viren couldn’t forget - hands smoothing over the armrests. Even when he wasn’t, Harrow always seemed like the biggest person in the room.

“As I understand it,” Viren began, “We’re headed in a ‘new direction’ _despite_ the council's wishes." He sat down in his own seat at the opposite end of the grand, wooden table, the distance seeming to get longer each time.

“The council will change their minds after today. There are some risks involved, but with your reports from before, I think we’ll be just fine.”

“ _My_ reports?” Viren didn’t bother hiding his disbelief. It seemed everyone at K.R. was out to get him. They all used his data but they hardly acknowledged it. If Harrow blatantly used his reports to make a point for a monumental decision, Viren wasn’t sure it’d even go over well no matter _how_ useful.

Harrow smiled and nodded, flexing his fingers as he eyed him down. Reflexively, Viren turned his gaze away.

“I want you managing again.”

“E-excuse me?” Viren scoffed, glancing behind him to make sure no one was else had entered the meeting room just yet.

“I’m quite serious. You used to be fantastic at it. Now you think you’re too high and mighty for it, but I think it’d do you some good. You’re getting too distanced from the talent and from the people.”

Viren scowled. “Oh, I see what this is about. You’re just like the rest of them.”

Harrow laughed, letting his grin speak for itself.

“My kids and I are just fine! C-Claudia even has shown an interest in producing, I’ll have you know.”

“And what of Soren?” Harrow hummed out, eyebrow raising.

“Soren is! Soren is - he's - not eating paste anymore." Viren fumbled his words but looked down his nose proudly.

“Yes, well,” Harrow said with rolled eyes, “When you have more to report to me than the activities of your nearly-adult children, such as dating or leaving your home, please do let me know so I can change my opinion.”

“...I’m not managing.”

“I certainly wouldn’t force you to.”

Harrow returned to checking over his documents with that quiet smile on his face and Viren, defeated, did the same. It wasn’t long until the room was filled in. Viren continued to pretend to be checking his binder, alone while everyone else spoke excitedly amongst themselves.

He’d be disappointed, but it was always like this.

“Alright, let’s settle down now.”

Harrow didn’t have to raise his voice to be commanded, and the council promptly sat down, eager to hear from the King.

“As you all know, Katolis Records has been on a steady decline ever since the XadiAlbums merger, doubling their territory and tripling their efficiency with producing colored records the people are eating up. We’ve been mostly keeping afloat from the goodwill of dedicated fans and our foreign investors, but the time has come to make bold decisions lest we fall entirely. The world is changing quickly, and we need these records top standard and demanded by disc jockeys everywhere.”

Murmurs and nods of agreement came from everyone except Viren, who felt a long shadow passing over him.

“Now, there have been many brilliant proposals from you all and while I do thank you, I am not firing half the staff. Whoever suggested that you're definitely the first to go."

The council laughed but quickly fell silent, shoes tapping and bodies leaning in.

“However, while we will implement many of the proposals over time, time is not our luxury. Thus, I am politely asking for volunteers to manage and take a chance on upcoming talent that I’ve gathered here.”

Viren could’ve sworn Harrow locked eyes with him, but there was no way to prove it. Gasps rang out from the council.

"Go back to managing? Will we take a pay cut?" Opeli inquired.

“No, no, there will be no pay cuts from council members who decide to manage.”

Harrow waited as they whispered amongst themselves for a few moments before he took out a slim, green neon-wrapped binder. What a monstrosity.

“Here, I have the ticket to the revival of Katolis Records. I have three fresh faces that XadiAlbums didn’t swoop up - yet. We have to make decisions and we have to make them today - within the next few hours. I won’t force any of you to manage, but I would appreciate volunteers.”

Amaya raised her hand and signed, to which Harrow shook his head. "No, sorry, I really can't extend the deadline. Alright. Here it goes.”

He pulled out a full-color picture - how much did _that_ cost - of a woman with a thick, black afro and golden hoop earrings longer than her neck. Elarion. A rising star in the choir scene with opera training. The catch? She refused to do anything but acapella and was renouncing her religion for ‘dark magic.’ Oh boy. Viren kept quiet.

Slowly, a hand finally half-raised.

"Thank you very much, Gren." Viren rolled his eyes. Of course, Gren _would_ volunteer first - that young man was fine with just about anything. How did someone with no self-preservation even _get_ here?

“Alright next.”

Another woman, but very young looking, possibly a child. Ellis. Viren couldn’t place his finger on what was off about her. She wore shimmering stripes of tan and neon blue - which was odd enough - except it was also a winter coat. She was a rising star in the pop scene, completely home-grown and relatable to the people. Maybe a bit too relatable, because the catch was that she refused to perform without her pet wolf which was banned in every part of the country he could think of. Viren kept quiet.

“Amaya will do it,” Corvus announced proudly. Small claps rang out as their gazes shifted to a smiling Amaya. Yeah, she _would_ do something deliberately dangerous.

“And last we have a peculiar case. But please, keep an open mind, as I believe it’s the most important one of them all.”

After the last duds, Viren knew for sure he was going to let Harrow down.

But as soon as Harrow produced the picture and before he could explain, Viren’s hand shot up. Everyone in the room turned to stare at him. Awkwardly, his hand began to lower, but he stared straight ahead at the photograph.

Viren didn’t even have his name yet, but he had his appearance. An elf. An elf at Katolis Records. An elf with black and yellow in his gaze and white specs on blue skin. It had to be a painting - was this a joke? Doubt plagued his mind. Oh no, did he just embarrass himself over a joke from Harrow? Words failed him.

“Why thank you, Viren. You will be managing the first elf talent ever employed at K.R. He’s a bass singer who has mastered over three hundred dances, only recently looking into being signed. We’d be extremely lucky to have him here.”

Harrow passed the photograph down the table. Hands hesitated to stare closely at the picture until it finally arrived in front of him.

“Please meet me after this - Gren, Amaya, Viren. Oh, apologies Manager Viren. Your talent’s name? It’s Aaravos.”

\----

“Dad? Why are you...like that?”

Viren’s hand was quivering against his cup of coffee. God dammit. He checked the clock - definitely late.

“I-I thought it was hot chocolate,” he admitted, setting the mug down and staring into the thick, brown liquid. Heated swirls filled his nostrils and Viren wondered how he even made such a mistake.

Claudia gingerly joined him at the living room table and Viren looked up only to cringe.

“What the hell are you wearing?”

She grinned. "You don't like my shoulder pads?"

“I don’t like that you’ve torn up those jeans I bought you for your birthday. Did you hate them?”

“No, I love them!” she gasped, frowning before smiling again. “That’s _why_ I made them trendy.”

Viren didn’t have time for this nonsense. But he was wide-awake despite his body’s wishes so he sat there, grumpy.

“Why are you up, Claudia?”

“Soren’s coughing woke me up again.”

Again?

“What...what’s wrong with Soren?” Guilt filled his heart. He thought it was rather quiet around here recently, but he enjoyed it instead of questioning it.

Claudia shrugged, looking towards the stairs that led up to their bedroom. "I think it's a cold. Usually, it only lasts a day for a tank like him, but it’s been three days now and doesn’t seem to be getting better.”

Viren swallowed. He didn’t know colds came and went for Soren. Right now, Claudia was being a better father than he was.

“I-I can’t sleep, so I’m going to the 24-hour pharmacy to get some medicine. So you can sleep in my room, alright?"

“What? Really?” Excitement made Claudia jump up, but then she paused. “Wait, well, how long are you going to be out?”

“Not too long. But don’t wait up for me. Get some rest.”

“Thank you, dad!"

Claudia hugged his sitting form tightly and Viren grimaced as her shoulder pad pressed hard into him.

“Ow…”

“Oops! Sorry! Yeah, goodnight.”

With a pep in her step, she hopped up the stairs. It was just a waterbed, why did his kids always get so excited?

Viren threw his jacket on and snatched the keys from where they hung on the wall before heading out. Oh, he was definitely getting old. The chill of the night air jabbed into his bones much harsher than what he remembered. He hurried to his car, cranking it on and shivering while he waited for the heat to disperse.

What an exhausting week. Ever since he raised his hand to manage that damn elf, his day-to-day had been chaotic. Was he cursed? Was it self-inflicted? Maybe he deserved it, although he couldn’t pinpoint which regret was his downfall. Just thinking of work always circled back to the same thought. The cassette Harrow gave him of Aaravos’ clips haunted him. He felt like it was pornographic with the way he moved his hips, stared directly into the camera, and the number of clothes he _didn’t_ wear. The only thing Viren didn’t have was his singing, which Aaravos would demonstrate tomorrow. They told him that voice could melt a license plate, but what did that even mean? The thoughts always went back to those hips, the barely visible sweat dripping down his toned abs and into his tight pants...

Ugh, it smelled like a gym in here. Viren checked the seat behind him to see Soren's clothes. Yeah, he figured.

With a sigh and a bittersweet smile, he began his long trek to the pharmacy. It wasn’t his favorite one, but it was conveniently open at times like this. The blistering neon lights of clubs and bars that shone through his windows made him shake his head. There were more than before. At this rate, the peace of his neighborhood would shatter under the hypnotic weight of dancing bodies.

Warily, Viren pulled into the parking lot and waited. Was it even safe anymore to just waltz around? He was getting old and he definitely didn’t like to fight. The car beside him was huge with tinted windows - its purple exterior off-set by ‘jewels’ of bedazzled white sprinkled around. How tacky. Its lights were on - more gold than white - and shimmered elegantly in the huge rims of the tires.

Well, whatever. Viren exited and locked the car, fast-walking with his back straight and head high when he entered through the doors. The pharmacy floors were littered gruesomely. What in the world? He couldn’t buy anything for his child from such an establishment!

He glared as he began to walk toward the register to complain, but stopped when saw there _was_ no one behind the counter. Three children - er, young adults - were spraying themselves with glitter and crazy straw and Viren had a suspicion they were the reason the store was in such disarray.

He shouldn’t get involved. No, he shouldn’t, but -

“What exactly are you all doing? Can’t you see you’re making a mess?”

Their laughter quieted to giggles as they sized him up. Viren gritted his teeth and went about his business.  He didn’t want to buy from such a place on principle, but Soren came first in the end. Where in the world were the employees? Hearing the door chime, he peeked his head around the corner to see the three people had left. Good. Viren tiptoed over the garbage on the floor as he approached the ‘cold’ aisle, fumbling with the thrown around packages as he desperately searched for anything resembling liquid or chewables.

But it was still quiet. Viren paused his search to check the counter. No one.

He finally found what he needed. Something called ‘Groovy Kids Grape’ had a smiley face on it - perfect for his boy. Soren liked grapes, right? He’d stopped eating them after he accidentally swallowed one whole, but surely he was over that by now.

Viren hurried to the counter, but there was still...no one. He glanced around - no cameras either. He couldn’t wait here forever, he needed to at least attempt to sleep for tomorrow. It was the big day, his ‘talent’ was finally coming and a poor first impression would not be ideal. Viren cursed under his breath.

“Hello? I would like to check out, please.”

He waited for a moment. Nothing.

With a sigh, Viren bit his lip and took out his wallet. Damn, not a lot of cash. It wouldn’t cover the full box. Checking around him one last time, he threw down the quarter and rushed to the exit, straightening his back to leave with dignity. He wasn’t stealing, not really. The shop wouldn’t close over missing a few dimes, they had far bigger problems on their hands than that.

He froze as soon as he exited. Silly straw and glitter mussed the hood of his car. Rage quickly disintegrated into sad resignation. Sigh. Of course, they wouldn't simply _leave_. When had things gone right in his life to expect something simple like that?

“Car troubles?”

Viren jumped. A deep voice.

“W-who?”

His mouth fell open as he stared into the impossible. The other was there, but he wasn’t. An already dark figure hidden in the pharmacy wall’s shadows smiled down at him. He had to exist, Viren saw his outline - but he felt nothing, as one might a photograph of someone they know. Viren couldn’t even see his full eyes, only the glint of soft yellow that widened for just a moment. Did he know him?

He couldn’t go to jail over Groovy Kids Grape. Did people actually go to prison for petty theft? What would Harrow think? Claudia? Maybe the person didn’t know about the cold medicine, maybe he did just witness the vandalism.

Viren steeled his nerves. "Ahem, yes. It appears I've been vandalized. But it should come off easily."

The person said nothing, pupils eyeing him up and down like a piece of meat. Uncomfortable, Viren began to head for the driver’s seat.

“You are Viren, aren’t you?”

Damn.

He turned to him and squinted. “Yes, I am.”

The shapes of his pupils narrowed. Viren couldn’t see his mouth, but he knew he was smiling. A cold sweat broke out down his back.

They finally removed themselves from their hiding spot and Viren gasped.

“A-ara-you! Aaravos?”

Longer than the shadows suggested, the elf stood tall before him, dressed in subdued colors he never thought he’d catch him wearing. Where were his headbands? His animal prints? The Aaravos before him was nothing like he envisioned, dressed in a plain navy suit that resembled one of his own. The only thing decorative were the pink and yellow feather earrings he wore in one ear. But he still twinkled everywhere his skin was exposed - his neck, his hands, his collarbones, his face.

“I-it’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” Viren stuffed the box under his armpit and extended his hand to formally shake.

Aaravos didn’t take it, eyeing the medicine.

“They told me you’d keep me ‘in line.’ But what will they think if they know you’re a petty thief?”

And there went his reputation.

Viren didn’t know what to say, flabbergasted by the turn of events. But Aaravos laughed and finally took his hand, shaking it warmly and not letting go. “I’m joking. That employee ran out an hour ago. But…”

“B-but?”

“But I still might tell. I’m not very good at keeping secrets or lying.”

Viren exhaled, trying to maintain control. “I left money.”

“Mm, so you say…”

Aaravos tilted his gorgeous head. “I couldn’t possibly ask for a better first meeting. This is far more comfortable for me. Come, let’s sit in my car.”

He glanced towards the tacky purple truck of a car and Viren scoffed. Right…

“It’s late.”

“I know,” he smiled. “We won’t be long.”

“F-fine...if it won’t be long.”

Viren rescinded his hand and opened his own car, throwing in the medicine before locking it back and following Aaravos to the back doors of his vehicle. Aaravos opened it for him and Viren blinked twice to clear his vision. Colorful mood lights glittered around the ceiling and the plush, red velvet cushions reminded him of a love motel.

Biting back a snarky comment, Viren hopped into the car and Aaravos followed, closing the door behind them and then locking them all.

“So...I-I don’t have any of the documents on me, but I’ll go ahead and introduce myself properly.”

Aaravos laughed and shook his head. “No need for that.”

“Er, then…?” Why was he here?

“I saw your picture and read all about you,” Aaravos explained. “I’m very honored you volunteered to manage me.”

Viren hoped the lights would flush out the heat he knew was crawling on his face. “Oh - er - someone told you that. Yes, well, I-I just thought maybe I was getting a little too detached from the talent...and the people.”

“Oh. Is that the only reason?”

Viren tugged at his jacket sleeve, acutely aware that his knees were brushing Aaravos’. It sure was starting to feel cramped in here. In the close proximity, Viren could see the detail of Aaravos’ glowing freckles and his deep voice rattled him with even the softest of responses.

Talent had only scared him in his early industry years, nowadays it just felt like they were all unruly children who gathered other poorly behaved children around them. The sense of being ‘starstruck’ faded with age, but Aaravos was nothing like them. Viren felt rooted to the spot and unable to pull his eyes away - like how a teenager might in the presence of their idol.

But idols didn’t look like this and especially not naturally.

“Manager Viren?”

“Oh! Sorry, I’m a little tired and distracted tonight.” Not a complete lie.

“It is a sudden meeting. I apologize.”

“Yes, well, what are you doing out so late? If you don’t mind me asking. I’m sure you’re new to the area.” And in this part of town. Viren could already see the trouble Aaravos was going to be if he liked to be in sketchy places at all times of the night. Bodyguards for stars were becoming normal around here.

“Hmm...I just had a feeling.”

“A feeling?”

Aaravos pointed at his freckles as if that was a proper response. Was this an elf thing?

“Sorry, I’m not sure I understand.”

“Oh…” Aaravos sounded disappointed, but an amused smile stayed on his face.

“Well, I also heard you’re close to Mr. Harrow.”

“We’re longtime friends. Um - does anything you know about me have to do with my experience?”

Aaravos laughed. “In a way.”

So Aaravos was a serial not-question-answerer. Viren would have to jot that down.

“How close exactly?”

Viren nearly bit his tongue trying to keep a straight face. “We’ve been friends since high school. Very, very far back.”

Aaravos hummed and checked out the window before facing him again. “Just friends? I heard otherwise.”

“J-just...friends,” he lied.

“So it’s true that you’re single with two kids?”

“Harrow also has two kids and a very lovely wife.”

Aaravos stretched his shoulders in the small space as he eyed Viren.

“Well, how about you, Mr. Aaravos?”

These were not the questions he wanted to ever ask or answer, but he may as well take the pressure off himself.

“I’ve been single and lonely a very long time,” he nearly whispered.

Viren gulped as his eyes fell for just a moment to Aaravos’ pouting lips. Why in the world would he think his new talent was flirting with him? But the idea was there and it sent his heart pounding. He needed to get out of here and reassess his values.

“Is it alright if I call you Viren?”

The words were cruel. They tasted his ear, smokey and deafening. Viren would’ve said no in any other situation.

“Yes, that’s...fine.”

Aaravos leaned in and Viren pretended not to notice. “Well, you did say short...we’ll have lots of time to talk soon.”

“Viren, wait…”

The almost begging tone in his voice was manipulative. Viren’s hands balled into fists. Maybe Aaravos wasn’t so different from the other talents after all - they thought because they were gorgeous or could sing and dance that everyone would do what they wanted.

“I really must be going soon. It’s very late, Aaravos.”

“Okay,” Aaravos sighed. “But before you go, how about a goodnight kiss?”

“Funny. Goodn-”

“Oh, it wasn’t a joke.”

Viren’s teeth clamped against his lip and he hissed. “Ah! Damn, ouch…”

“Oh, it’s bleeding,” Aaravos frowned.

“It’s fine, when I get home-”

Aaravos’ hands flattened under his chin and drew Viren in for a chaste and sweet kiss.

“I-what-”

“I fixed it.”

Viren quickly touched his lip to find it was healed, if not better than it was before.

“How did you…?”

Aaravos grinned. “It’s a secret.”

Right. He was just healing him - somehow. It wasn’t a real kiss. Viren nodded slowly. Now it was _really_ time to go.

“I can fix more than lips,” Aaravos suggested.

“What?”

"Yes...I can show you if you want. I have a special interest in humans."

He should go. He should say no. But Aaravos wanted him here - someone was giving him his full attention, potentially flirting with him, and looked like _this_.

But Viren was his manager and he wasn’t a young man anymore. Everything happening had the start of a hook-up. Hooking up with an elf, not unheard of but uncommon. No. Viren was entertaining thoughts he never had before. But his curiosity kept him in place.

“Special...interest?”

“Yes, would you like to see?”

Viren licked his lips involuntarily. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse and unsure. “Yes.”

Aaravos smiled wider. His arms reached all the way around Viren, resting on his hips and pulling him closer with a strength that didn't fit his toned body.

“What are you going to do?” he said weakly.

But Viren knew. He knew from the hungry look in Aaravos eyes and the sensual way he gripped him, hands slipping under his jacket and shirt to charm skin, and how his leg moved to rest on top and trap his own.

Viren wanted this, and the admittance hurt his chest.

“Kiss you.”

Aaravos nibbled Viren’s pout before pressing a long kiss to his mouth. His arms trembled at his side, unsure what to do as Aaravos’ soft lips consumed him even though they were slow and thoughtful. They were lover’s lips, completely unexpected and flooding Viren’s mind with promise. It wasn’t a hook-up. He wasn’t doing this. Aaravos wasn’t his talent. He was getting medicine for his child and Aaravos was just showing him something - who was he to judge elves? Right?

“You taste so good,” Aaravos moaned low into his mouth, making Viren gasp. The sensation of his deep voice vibration was only beaten by the feel of his long tongue taking the opportunity to slip over his teeth and explore his mouth.

Did he taste...good? Could he still be an object of someone's desire? Was he being set up?

His arms finally reached to press into Aaravos’ chest.

“Wait…” Aaravos slowed and removed his mouth, smiling so sweetly down at him that he almost felt bad for stopping.

“Yes, Viren?”

“I can’t - we shouldn’t - um, it’s not appropriate.”

“Is it appropriate if I want it?”

“Want...it?”

“What if I want you?” Aaravos pressed a kiss to the side of Viren’s mouth and waited patiently, his hands now hot against his bare skin and gently scratching. He almost felt safe here, despite only meeting him minutes ago. Was he under a spell? But it felt so right…

When he didn’t answer, Aaravos leaned forward again to lick across his mouth and continued down, peppering dry and warm kisses to his throat that were achingly smooth. Viren grunted, his hands gripping Aaravos’ suit to steady himself, but he couldn’t move away. He even leaned in. Aaravos’ touches were so comforting, so patient. He didn’t remember the last time someone touched him like this - it was an experience that only came after years of being with someone. But Aaravos gave it all immediately.

It wasn't until the third button down did Viren even realize Aaravos was undressing him. His jacket was neatly placed over the front seat and Aaravos's nimble fingers worked down his button-up. He did it like it was Viren's first time being intimate, careful and loving. Aaravos kissed every newly exposed spot of skin, down, down, down…

Viren huffed, watching what felt like his wedding day lover kiss at his belly button right before the final button was unclasped. Aaravos didn’t care that his skin was wrinkling or that he was developing a belly, it even seemed to entice him. Aaravos purred into his skin, biting playfully before looking back up into his eyes.

“Do you have any requests?” he asked after a moment of silence passed between them.

Viren’s throat was dry. He didn’t know. He wanted everything and nothing. Wasn’t he supposed to be leaving?

“Not...i-in particular…”

Aaravos smiled and continued his work, unzipping his pants while they continued to lock gazes.

“Come on, Viren,” he drawled, his tongue caressing his name, “Help me get you out of your clothes.”

Viren was throbbing. Every word Aaravos uttered snatched him deeper underwater. He only vaguely remembered something about medicine, and his sinking head told him the windows were indeed tinted - that this was alright. His hands moved slowly in the oceanic depths of Aaravos’ control, lifting up and tugging down his pants. Aaravos latched onto him, mouth open.

“Ah!”

He sucked his tip through the fabric and bit by bit, the moisture from his mouth wet through. Was Aaravos really going to...for him? Viren’s arms scrambled to grab onto the cushions around him as he watched the elf nuzzle him, his horns seeming to glow under the drooping lights as he bent his head forward.

Aaravos growled low before his fingers tugged down Viren’s underwear, finally exposing the member he caused to be so embarrassingly beading and eager.

Aaravos laughed, his tongue dangerously close. “You seem like you do have ideas. Tell me.”

His dick twitched. Damn - god - where was his pride?

“I-I’m fine with...what you…” Viren couldn’t finish his sentence and Aaravos tilted his head, the very edge of his lips ghosting his aching cock.

“Hm? Go on. Tell me, Viren. How may I serve you? You’re in charge.”

Viren tried to calm his breathing. He was in charge, that’s what Aaravos said. But he sure didn’t _feel_ in charge. Trying to shake back the sense of authority he furiously clung to every day, Viren sat up a little straighter.

“I-I want you to suck it.”

He felt absolutely ridiculous, but his practiced straight face came through.

“Yes, of course.”

Aaravos’ tongue lapped at the leaking tip. It was longer than any humans, wrapping around the edges of his head and swirling at its entrance. Viren’s knuckles went white as his hands strained to hold onto the cushions. Alright, no one had ever done _that._

Satisfied he’d wiped away all the precum, Aaravos adjusted himself and his tongue squeezed around the head. Viren gasped, then again as Aaravos began to swallow him down. The tongue remained pressuring where it was as Aaravos bobbed up and down. One of Viren’s legs involuntarily kicked near Aaravos and he met his eyes, a twinkle in them.

Aaravos’ two arms wrapped around his legs, harshly tugging Viren completely on his back and pushing them apart. Viren couldn’t move in his hold, but he didn’t want to. Control, Aaravos said. What control? Aaravos sped up his bobs, drool leaking from his mouth and pooling at the base of Viren’s cock. Viren’s eyes threatened to flutter close as he lost himself to the sensation, but he quickly remembered his pride and reached his hands forward. He didn’t know much about elf biology - would it hurt?

Testing, his hands fell on Aaravos’ horns and Aaravos responded only by going faster. He was going to milk him out at this rate. But he wanted it - Viren wanted to cum down his gorgeous face's throat, he wanted Aaravos to gag on him. With the admittance, he got bolder. Viren tugged on his horns and got just what he wanted. Aaravos gagged on his cock but didn't slow down, moaning each time Viren pulled and pushed, taking control.

It affected him more than he thought it would.

“W-wait, stop. Stop.”

He pushed Aaravos back, who promptly released him and gasped for air, a pleased smile on his face and wet around his mouth.

“Yes?” he rasped, excitement coating his voice.

“I was close,” he admitted. Of course he wasn’t going to actually cum down this throat. He was a _classy_ man.

"Even more curious why you stopped, then."

“I-it’s...alright?” he asked, incredulous.

“I have a much better idea. Why not take me?”

One of Aaravos’ fingers led Viren’s eyes down his chest and to his crotch.

“An...al?”

Viren’s head was fuzzy again. Images of him bending the taller elf over, seeing if his stars flourished across even his most intimate areas, were making him sweat. They were perverted thoughts he’d thought of only once and briefly when he first saw a picture of him. But Aaravos was here, requesting it.

Aaravos shuffled and bent over between the front seat chairs, reaching into his glove box to pull out two items. Viren’s breath hitched and he timidly took them. A condom and lube.

He’d already gone this far.

“Stay there,” he demanded.

Aaravos froze but obeyed. Viren hurriedly pulled down Aaravos' pants to his ankles and slipped on the condom. Oh, tight. He’d forgotten how tight they were. He poured some of the lube over himself and then pulled down Aaravos’ studded, cheetah boxer briefs. Of course, _there_ was the animal print. He dismissed the thought as soon as it came as his finger traced down the curves of Aaravos’ ass. Not a wrinkle in sight, only stars that all lead to the same hole. Viren’s lubed fingers worked at his asshole, coaxing him open and finding Aaravos was already well-prepared. He stretched easily, meaning Viren didn’t need to wait.

Trying not to appear as eager as he felt, he brushed up against Aaravos, his fingertips outlining the shape of his back before going under his chest to fondle his nipples. Control. He was in control.

Aaravos’ hum of pleasure shot heat down Viren’s body once again. He pressed against him as he lined himself up, slowly pushing in and listening for his reaction. Aaravos did nothing, surrendering himself. It boosted Viren’s confidence. This was easy - he could top. He _wanted_ to top.

Another small push and Aaravos groaned loudly. Damn, he was so tight. Was Aaravos doing it on purpose? Viren wheezed and pushed again, but this time Aaravos pushed back to sink him all the way in.

No. No. _He_ was in control.

Telling himself not to cum, he focused on a steady rhythm, pinching Aaravos’ nipples and watching how his head moved up and down, side to side, unsure where to look to prevent the pleasure. Viren left one nipple to tug a horn back, forcing Aaravos to look up. Aaravos laughed and moaned all at once, still somehow looking so dignified in his suit as Viren pumped into his tight ass.

Viren refused to complain about it, it felt too good.

“Viren…” Aaravos gasped, leaning his head back into his grip.

God in heaven. He almost came from it alone.

The hand still on Aaravos' nipple left to caress the tip of his cock. He couldn't see properly but even so, he could tell how much bigger it was than his. But it was also slathered in precum just as his had, and Viren used it to pump him best he could.

Aaravos got louder with the addition and Viren pounded into his ass. He wasn’t going to be able to last. The more noises Aaravos made, the less he felt himself holding on.

“Please, Viren…” Aaravos sighed.

Relief washed over him. Thank goodness. Viren continued pumping Aaravos’ cock as he came. It felt like years’ worth of buildup shooting out of him - almost uncomfortably. His light moans were drowned by Aaravos’ deeper ones as the elf’s cum pooled in his hand. They both filled the car with gasping voices and ecstasy, trying to come down from a high.

Aaravos reached into the glove box again, taking out a tissue and handing it to Viren.

He couldn’t even manage to thank him, but wiped off the cum and moved out of the way for Aaravos to sit down next to him. Aaravos took out a small garbage bag hidden under the seats and they both discarded their...evidence.

Viren’s cock was still half-hard as he tried to puzzle together what he was supposed to do now. It was the best sex he ever had. And that was an awful thought. The best sex he ever had was a stranger’s one-night stand, off-limits, but going to constantly be at his side. Damn it all.

He almost jumped when Aaravos’ head leaned against his.

“Aaravos…?”

“Yes?”

“It’s...late.”

Aaravos hummed, pulling his head away. Viren turned to look at him, but Aaravos lips were there. He delicately stole a kiss that certainly didn’t feel like a goodbye.

“Alright. Then I’ll see you tomorrow,” he smiled.

Viren's heart was beating wildly as it had at the beginning of this. There was something about the way Aaravos touched him that sent him craving. But this was a hook-up. It couldn’t happen again and Viren hoped Aaravos knew that.

They both quickly dressed and Aaravos fixed Viren’s hair, smoothing the top of his head and his beard down. He exited the way he came, the door opened by Aaravos, looking as polite and professional as ever.

“Goodnight, Viren.”

“Goodnight, Aaravos.”

Viren got into his own car and looked at Aaravos’. But like he already knew, he couldn’t see inside. The windows were tinted. Disappointment fell over his face before remembering that Aaravos could very well be watching him. He quickly turned away and cursed this whole night.

He needed to get home and sleep, but he felt more awake than ever. Damn. In fact, his whole body felt rejuvenated. That pain he felt often in his leg was gone, too. Did Aaravos actually heal him somehow? He surely wouldn't go through all of that just to help him? What did this mean to him? Viren nearly hit his horn. It was just a hookup, Viren, get it together. He scoffed.

It was just a hookup, Aaravos didn’t _really_ care about him. It might’ve all been a sick game, to conquer someone he knew he shouldn’t.

So it didn't matter. It was a one-time thing.

It was just a meaningless hookup, he thought to himself as sorrow ached in his bones. It was just a dumb, stupid hook up and tomorrow, he'd been an undesired member of the council again who couldn't touch or kiss Aaravos. He'd do his best to prove what Harrow said he was – distant from the talent.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 80's AU fanart of Abigail Salier!  
> [Twitter Link 1](https://twitter.com/AbigailSalier/status/1113606769031434241)  
> [Twitter Link 2](https://twitter.com/AbigailSalier/status/1115741565916471296)


End file.
